


Under Pressure

by shenshen77



Series: Multifandom Whumptober 2018 [9]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Stranded, Whumptober 2018, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshen77/pseuds/shenshen77
Summary: Six days late and still no Starbucks! The prompt for the 9th was “Stranded”, here’s Parker and Hardison under pressure.





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated, as this is still a newish fandom for me to write in and I'd like to know how I'm doing :) But honestly, I just hope you enjoy!

“Parker, hurry!” Hardison begged, running in circles and holding up his phone in search of reception.

A blonde ponytail bobbed up from beneath the hood of the still smoking Lucille, Hardison's van. She fixed him with steely eyes and pointed a dirty finger at him.

“Shut up, I'm working as fast as I can! There's coolant everywhere, your piece of shit is just... ugh!”

Hardison gasped and stopped in his tracks. He patted the car. “Don't listen to her baby, she doesn't mean it.”

“I very much mean it! I swear to God, if anything happens to Sophie because we were stuck out here in the middle of nowhere...” Parker's angry tirade trailed off and he could hear more clanging from the motor.

Hardison's face fell even more. He had noticed the slight change in the motor sound just a few days ago, but hadn't figured it meant much. He should have had Lucille checked, but he just wasn't that kind of tech guy.

“I'm sorry, Parker. It's my fault, alright?”

“Yup, it is. Just see to it that you can at least call Sophie to warn her.” She still sounded annoyed and Hardison sighed, slapping his head.

He might not be that kind of tech guy, but he had aluminum foil and a metal bowl, he could amplify the antenna. Parker was a genius.


End file.
